Carrie-Anne Moss
Carrie-Anne Moss (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''New Blood (2000)'' [Leigh]: Shot in the neck by John Hurt. *''The Matrix Reloaded (2003)'' [Trinity]: Shot in the chest by Matt McColm during an aerial gunfight; she is later brought back to life by Keanu Reeves' powers. *''The Matrix Revolutions (2003)'' [Trinity]: Impaled through the stomach on a metal spike when her ship crashes; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Keanu Reeves. *''Mini's First Time (2006)'' [Diane]: Dies of carbon monoxide poison after Alec Baldwin and Nikki Reed put her in the car with the engine running in a closed garage, to finish her off after Carrie-Anne attempts suicide by taking an overdose of pills. *''Unthinkable (2010)'' [Agent Helen Brody]: Possibly killed along with everyone else seen throughout the film once the bomb planted by Michael Sheen goes off at the very end. *''Silent Hill: Revelation (2012)'' [Claudia Wolf/Missionary]: Decapitated with a giant sword by the Red Pyramid demon (Roberto Campanella) at the end of a fight, after Carrie-Anne transforms into her monstrous "Missionary" form. *''Pompeii (2014)'' [Aurelia]: Dies from her wounds after being pinned down in structural building collapse caused by the vibrations of a volcano eruption. *''Frankenstein[[Frankenstein (2015)| '(2015)]] [Elizabeth Frankenstein]: Throat accidentally slit with a saw by Danny Huston. TV Deaths *Doorways (1993 TV)' [''Laura]: Shot with a ray-gun by one of the reinforcements as she's trying to kill Anne le Guernec. (Thanks to Shadrach) *''Silk Stalkings: The Perfect Alibi (1993)'' [Lisa Bannon/Lana Bannon]: Playing a dual role as twin sisters, "Lana" is shot to death in a shoot-out with Mitzi Kapture. ("Lisa" survives the episode.) (Thanks to Bluestone and Corey) Gallery Missionary's death.png|Carrie-Anne Moss in 'Silent Hill: Revelation' carrieannemossfrankenstein.png|Carrie-Anne Moss in Frankenstein Noteworthy Connections *Mrs. Steven Roy. Category:1967 Births Category:Actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Martial artists Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Expatriate actresses in Australia Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriates actresses in United States Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:People who died in a The Matrix film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Marvel Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accidental slashing Category:Death scenes by accidental slit throat Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Bernard Rose Movies Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Jessica Jones Cast Members Category:Iron Fist Cast Members Category:The Defenders Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gregor Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental throat trauma Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:The Matrix Cast Members